


Afghanistan Dream

by Hc5454



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Afghanistan, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Nightmare, Sex after hot chocolate, Stony - Freeform, but not written, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hc5454/pseuds/Hc5454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has some nightmares and Steve tries, but cannot comfort his boyfriend, Tashie (natasha) is here to help. HOT CHOCOLATE!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afghanistan Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from the summer turning into fall in 2012 that I decided to put up here. I will do the same with all the other one. I don't remember who asked for this.

Tony and Steve have been dating for a couple of months now. It was usual for them to be sleeping together, Steve always held Tony tight at night. Tonight was like no other night, Tony had another nightmare about Afghanistan again. He started to sweat and shake, mumbling the words over and over again, "I have to get out of this hell hole..." Tony was tossing an turning, but Steve was fast asleep holding Tony tighter to stop him from from moving so much.Tony wouldn't stop and Steve woke up.

"Tony wake up," Steve said shaking his boyfriend.

Tony jolted up panting, trying to catch his breath panicking.

"Tony are you okay?" Steve was confused on what exactly happened to Tony.

Tony grabbed Steve's shoulders and shook him, "Don't let them take me back please!"

Steve had a confused look plastered on his face, "Okay...?" Steve had no idea what Tony was talking about.

"You don't know do you?" Tony was stricken when he heard this, he knew everything about Steve but Steve didn't know the major part of his life that made him Iron Man.

Steve shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Okay then I will just.... Yeah..." Tony needed comfort right now. He stood up and locked himself in the closet.

"What!? Tony!" Steve was trying to get the door open.

"Don't even try, it is super solider proof," Tony held back everything for when Steve left the room. As he did, Tony went farther into the closet, sobbing quietly to himself.

Steve went around the Avengers mansion. Seeing that Natasha was awake, he went to the fireplace and sat on the couch next to her as she drank some hot chocolate (What even master assassins like hot cocoa) Steve didn't know how to ask her so he sat there quietly until she recognized his presence.

"Yes Steve?" she asked pulling the blanket that was around her so half of it was on the blonde and she gripped the cup tighter.

"There is something wrong with Tony and he won't tell me. All he said was 'please don't let them take me again'. Do you know what he is talking about?" Steve asked, getting more worried about Tony by the second.

"Tony.... Let me think here.... He was in Afghanistan, people took him and wouldn't let him go. He was on a business trip and got captured. It really scared him," Natasha said, thinking more about what she read on Tony's file.

Steve looked at Natasha shocked, "I didn't know... It was... Oh Tony!"

Natasha looked back at the blonde super soldier, "Did you read his file?"

Steve shook his head and stood up going to comfort Tony. He walked back to his room where Tony was sobbing quietly in the closet. Steve ripped the door off of it's hinges and rushed straight to Tony hugging him.

"Shhh... It's okay Tony... It's okay I won't let them take you again." Steve said trying to calm Tony down.

Tony nodded and moved closer into Steve's arms. He felt useless and unprotected, but Steve would help defend him.

"Feel any better?" Steve asked, rubbing Tony's back.

"A little," Tony replied. "Can I have some hot chocolate?"

Steve smiled and stood up still holding Tony in his arms, "Yeah..."

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THEY HAD SEX!!!


End file.
